


Now Is As Good Of A Time As Ever To Fall

by peonygreenhand



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: daily_prompt, Doctor Who Feels, Doctor Who Series Seven, Drabble Collection, Eleventh Doctor Era, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonygreenhand/pseuds/peonygreenhand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor contemplates what he is supposed to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Is As Good Of A Time As Ever To Fall

Title: Now Is As Good Of A Time As Ever To Fall  
Author: peonygreenhand  
Rating: PG  
Character: The Eleventh Doctor  
Words: 145  
Summary: The Doctor contemplates what he is supposed to do.  
Author Note: For the prompt from Dreamwidth community daily_prompt: Fall  
Author Note1: Inspired by the episode Rings of Akhenaten from Season 7 of Doctor Who.

&&&&

Now Is As Good Of A Time As Ever To Fall

&&&&

 

The Doctor looks forward towards Akhaten – a parasitic, evil, sadistic planet-like entity containing two flaming eyes, and a wide flaming mouth and nose. He knows if he does not succeed it will mean the fall of this planet, and himself, along with all the natives of Akhet. 

He hesitates. He is not confident. What is he supposed to do here? Usually he knows everything will be all right. He’s the Doctor.

He looks at the creature as the Queen begins to sing. He realises he can tell Akhaten a story, too - lifetime of stories. Knowledge and stories he does not want to tell. Time periods, and memories he does not want to face! 

“All right, then. That’s what I will do. I will tell you a story,” he begins. He’s lived too long. Now is as good of a time as ever to fall...

FIN


End file.
